


Forte Fatum

by LunaRWBY



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Pretty sure there is others, Will add as I go if needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-01 00:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13283268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaRWBY/pseuds/LunaRWBY
Summary: She's done this all before. She was Noctis Lucis Caelum, 114th Queen of Lucis, Bringer of the Dawn and the Chosen Queen. She gave her life to to bring back the dawn, accepting death... so why is she here with another Noctis as her twin brother? Clearly she's here for a reason and she plans to give this Noctis the life she couldn't have. She may have a different name but she plans to save this world and bring back the dawn and this Noct will reign as king.Astrals be damned who tries to stop her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "Forte Fatum" = Change of Fate  
> This is my first true try at a FFXV story. I've been reading so many on here and decided to build up the courage and try my own. I hope you all will enjoy this as much I did writing it.  
> Also no beta so let me know of any mistakes you see.  
> Thank you! <3

She didn't understand. Didn't understand at all. She had died. She knows she died, yet here she should alive and walking again. Of course, she knows that the Astrals clearly had something to do with it since she has grown up alongside another Noctis, not letting anyone know that she was Noctis Lucis Caelum as well, 114th Queen of Lucis and that she had died to successfully bring back the dawn. Not like anyone would believe her anyways, since this Noctis is destined to do that and she is known as Anastasia Lucis Caelum, twin sister to Noctis.

She doesn’t know why she was sent here but she finds it funny watching another Noct live exactly the way she did as she was younger. She sighed to herself silently as a knock came from her door. She looked up a second, before putting the pen down on top of the book that she had been writing notes in to remember certain events and questions for later.

“Come in.” she called out as the door opened as her lips twitched upwards. “Ignis.”

“Highness.” He greeted back as the young spectacled boy entered her room. She groaned.

“You know I told you not to call me that when we’re alone.”

“I know that, Highness.”

“Anastasia.” She said after a pause. She still is fighting the habit of nearly saying her old name. “Well, maybe I’ll get you to actually say my name one day, but what did you need Iggy? You know I wake up much earlier than Noct anyways so it can’t be a morning wake-up call.”

“Why can’t he be observant as you?” he asked nothing, before he raised his eyebrow. “And Iggy? I thought we agreed that you wouldn’t call me that.”

She shrugged. “Eh, old habits die hard.”

Ignis stared at her for a moment and she felt her blood run cold as he did. Recollecting himself, the boy cleared his throat. “Your Majesty is waiting to speak with you in the library before breakfast.”

She blinked and then nodded. “Oh, of course. I’ll head that way then. Good luck waking Noct up.”

The advisor gave a slight hum as she exited the room and walked down the familiar hallways to her until she entered the silent library.

Her father sat before her at a table looking through some books before he looked up and smiled.

“Anastasia. Please, sit.”

“You asked for me, Dad?”

“Yes, I did. I wanted a chance for us to talk, if that’s okay.”

“Well, considering how long it takes Noctis to wake up, we’re fine.”

“And you’re always up at the crack of dawn.”

A smile lit across her face. “What can I say? It’s beautiful.”

A slight pause occurred before the king changed the subject. “Indeed it is, but that is not what I wanted to speak to you about. I was originally planning on taking Noctis out into town today but something has come up and I would like for you to accompany him to the butterfly cove near Galdin Quay.”

Anastasia shot up in alarm before she even registered it, she barked out. “You can’t!” She blinked before quieting. “You can’t send him. Please. Just trust me.”

Her father stared into her own frantic eyes for a few minutes before sighing. “I’m afraid that everything has been arranged already.”

“But it’s a trap!”

Regis’ brows furrowed. “What are you talking about, Anastasia? A trap? What trap?”

She bit her lip. “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

Regis stared at her once more, humming slightly before the doors to the library opened and Clarus Amicitia walked in to the library, bowing to the two royals. “Your Majesty, Your Highness.”

“Clarus, please, how many times must we tell you to drop the formalities when we are alone?” Regis chided.

“Besides, I hate being called that anyways.” Anastasia remarked as she crossed her arms, uncaring how unladylike it was.

Clarus grunted at her posture before turning back to the King. “Everything is ready for Noctis’ trip.”

“Good, they will be departing after breakfast. Both the Prince and Princess.” He informed before turning to her and looked at her with soft eyes. “If something does happen, promise me you will keep your brother safe.”

She could her the doubt in his voice, believing she was just a kid with imagination; not someone who had lived all this before. “Of course, Dad.”

-FFXV-

When the car in front of them exploded, Anastasia knew what she had to do.

“What was that?” Noctis screamed as he leaned into the nanny who watched them on the trip.

Anastasia growled in annoyance before turning to her door and began kicking the door open.

“Princess!”

“Ana, what are you doing?!” Noctis gasped as her door slammed open.

“No time.” She replied harshly. “We need to move now.”

“Princess-” one of the two guards in the front seat began but she cut them off.

“If we stay here any longer, we’ll all be dead.” She locked her sharp, determined eyes, with Noctis. “Noct, come on!”

When she saw the swords fly through the windshield and impaled the two guards, she didn’t wait for a reply from him and grabbed his arms and pulled him along with him. He yelped slightly as she pulled him quickly with her left hand and shoved her hand sharply into her jacket right pocket, hitting the button to speed dial their father.

She stopped in her run when a sharp loud howl entered her ears and a sword implanted itself in the ground near them. She grabbed her brother harshly by the arms. “Look at me. Noct, look at me.” She said forcefully as the boy began to break down even further. “I need you to run and not look back. You hear me?”

“What? What about you?!”

“Don’t worry about me! Just run and don’t look back, okay? Help will be here soon.” Another scream occurred behind them, getting closer. “Go! Go!” she yelled as she shoved him forward and he began to run.

She watched for a few seconds before she turned and faced something she still hated to this day. “You are _not_ getting Noctis. Not this time.” She growled at the six-armed daemon snake with the face of a woman – the Marilth. It tilted its head at her as she stood before it. “I will not let you touch him.”

The Marilth responded by bringing down a sword to where she had previously been standing – the girl having dodged to the side. A growl escaped the daemon as Anastasia dodged her swipes, noticing the familiarity of her attacks from her fight with it years later.

During one of the dodges, she couldn’t help but notice the flashes of light that appeared in her vision and she turned to see three black vehicles approaching.

“Dad!” she yelled happily as pain erupted through her stomach and she turned to look at the hilt the tough her stomach and the red that began dripping out of it before she looked up at the daemon’s face and it had cocked its head at the girl before grabbing her shoulder and ripping out a bloodied blade and let her drop to the ground in a heap. She watched as familiar ethereal swords flew and attacked the Marilth pushing her away. She distantly felt someone holding before everything turned black as she succumbed to the darkness to take away the pain.

-FFXV-

 _Alarm bells went trough her head when she realized where she was._ What am I doing in the Astral plane again? I shouldn’t be here.

**_“That is partially correct, Chosen, but you are here because I brought you here.”_ **

_She looked up into the hardened eyes of the Draconian and said aloud. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”_

**_“You may have brought back the Light in another world but the Prophecy must come to pass.”_ **

_“You mean this Noctis must die as well. I have been claimed as the Queen of Kings and brought the light back to my Eos, so why can’t I do the same with this one?!”_

_“Because you were brought here to guide him towards his path.” A feminine voice echoed as Gentiana appeared before her. “His path, however, is his to decide but he must fulfill his calling as the Chosen King.”_

_“Why? Why do you need your Chosen so badly?! I accepted in giving up my life for the good of all, but why take his as well when I would gladly take his place.” She yelled at the two Astrals, not caring if it angers them or not._

_Gentiana, however, looked at her with sympathy. “Because this was meant to be your second chance as a last gift from your Regis and Lunafreya.”_

_She stood stunned at her reply. When she finally found her voice once more, she said. “Well if this is my second chance, why can’t I use it to give this Noct a chance at the happiness I had to give up?”_

_The Astrals responded by disappearing and she was left in a black void._

-FFXV-

She woke to a hand on her forearm. After adjusting to the light, she silently turned her head slightly to see her father resting against her bed, breathing evenly. She slowly moved her hand to rest upon her father’s and squeezed lightly; the King slowly opening her eyes in response before snapping them open.

“Anastasia, you’re awake.”

“Dad.” She whispered, not letting go of his hand as she took in his tired and slightly more aged features. “How long was I asleep?”

He shook his head. “That doesn’t matter right now. What matters right now is how are you feeling?”

AS soon as he asked that, she felt a familiar fear take over as it did the first time it happened from the attack. “I… I can’t feel my legs.”

A protest started to form from her father as she turned away from him and looked at her legs. She stared blankly at them… well, where they _should_ be and not just two stubs.

“The doctors…” her father began hesitantly. “The doctors did what they could to save them but the Marilth had sliced too deep and the infection made it impossible to save them. I’m so sorry, Ana.” Tears had formed in his eyes just like hers.

“Does… Does Noct know?” she asked as a few tears fell.

“No.” was the response. “I wouldn’t let him in here until you were awake as I thought it would be for the best. Ignis and Gladio have kept me informed of how he has been reacting since the incident and he feels as if its his fault you’ve been like this.”

“I told him to run!” she countered. “He did nothing wrong! He would’ve been in the same condition if not worse if he had stayed!”

Regis blinked at her comment before saying. “Have I mentioned that you are too smart for your own age sometimes?”

A smile crept along her face as the door opened and someone stepped in, surprise crossing their face at the awake princess. “Hello, Clarus.” She smiled at the man.

“You’re awake.”

“Indeed she is.” Regis smiled.

“Shall I inform the Prince?” he asked and Anastasia nodded.

“No, I want to be the one to tell him.”

The two men stared at her before looking at each before the King said. “It’s a good thing we got that wheelchair then.”

-FFXV-

She huffed in annoyance as she wheeled her way down the hallways, not missing the surprised looks of all the workers in the castle. She had laid a blanket over her lap, but the fact that she was in a wheelchair alone let them know something was still wrong.

Just as she yelped as someone rammed into her, when she looked she smiled at who it was. “Ignis.”

“H-Highness!” he clearly was shocked. “You’re awake.”

“Indeed, and do you have any idea where my brother is? I wanted to pay him a visit.”

“He is in the training yard with Gladio. Would you like me to take you there? That looks a little tiring.”

She smiled wearily. “It actually really is. I would like that.”

The future advisor grabbed the handles of the wheelchair and began to quietly push her to the destination.

Upon arriving to the training room, she had Ignis park her along the sidelines as she watched as Gladio trained Noct with the wooden swords and she couldn’t help the smile that crossed her face of the memories of her own training with her Gladio. She watched a while longer before clapping when Noctis successfully blocked one of the attacks from Gladio; startling both boys.

“Ana!” Noctis beamed, before dropping the weapon and running to hug her. Gladio smiled at the two royals before saying.

“Glad to see you awake, Princess.”

“Have I been out a while then? I’m not Noct after all. I don’t sleep late.” She smiled at the prince’s reaction.

“Not everyone is you, sis.” She blinked at his comment while the other two boys glared at him.

“Noctis, that is hardly uncalled for.” Ignis scolds as he looked between the two confused.

“What? It’s not like she’s stuck in that thing forever.” He commented as her face turned white and began housing unshed tears.

“Noctis!” Ignis scolded while the sound of cane entering the room was heard and Anastasia glanced over to see her father approaching, his own look of horror on his face.

“You didn’t tell him?” she asked, voice breaking slightly.

This brought a face of fear upon the boy. “Tell me what.”

“Noctis…” he began before faltering. “Perhaps we should go somewhere else more private where we can sit down.”

“No. No, not until Ana stands up, even if it’s with help.”

“Noct.” She started as the tears finally began falling. “My legs are gone.”

The look of Noctis’ face will never leave her mind; that she knows.

-FFXV-

Anastasia couldn’t say she was too surprised when her father announced that the three of them would be heading to Tenebrae to visit the family of the Oracles. Just as she believes her father did not miss the flash of fear in her eyes as she remembered what happened the first time.

“Dad, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, isn’t us going to Tenebrae going to attract so attention to Nifleheim?” she asked when it was just the two of them alone as Noct had gone off with Ignis for his studies.

Regis looked at her intently. “Ana, I know you’re worried and that is why it will just be the three of us going to Tenebrae – to not drag attention.”

“Can’t we see them here instead?” she asked as another flash of Luna letting go her first father’s hand and then her getting surrounded by Imperials.

The king kneeled down and grabbed her shoulders comfortingly. “Ana, we will be fine. I promise.”

“I’m not so sure, Dad. Trust me. I just have a bad feeling.”

There short conversation was cut off as a man approached that she knew all too well when she was older in her world. “Your Majesty. Your Highness.” He bowed before them.

“Cor. To what do I owe the pleasure?” he asked the man as he motioned for him to rise.

“Things are ready for you to go over before you and your children depart, sire.”

Regis nodded in response before turning back to Anastasia. “All will be fine I promise. Now go get your things together.”

She put on a fake smile despite the small sigh that escaped first. “Yes, Father.”

-FFXV-

She wasn’t surprised when Nifleheim arrived. In fact, she growled as she stopped herself from summoning her weapons or any Astrals.

“Ana!” she heard a voice call her name and turned to see Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, the last of the line of Oracles running to her amidst the chaos, wasting no time in grabbing the handles of her wheelchair and spinning her around and racing off away from the approaching MTs.

“Where’s my dad and Noct?” she yelled over the chaos.

“Safe!” was the response. “We’re meeting up with them later!”

“Oh, you’re not going anywhere.” A dark voice came from in front of them and Luna stopped in her tracks while Anastasia’s eyes narrowed. “General Glauca.”

The giant armored figure in front of them raised the sword they were holding as they responded. “So you know who I am… and are not afraid… Interesting.”

“Like I would give you the satisfaction of seeing my fear.”

“Ana…” Luna said softly, behind her as a light breeze flew over her. She glanced to the side momentarily to see the Messenger standing there, eyes closed, and nodded slightly.

“Besides.” She continued as she kept her eyes on the General. “I’ve seen stuff much scarier and I know who you are Glauca. Who you really are and your plan with Nifleheim, so either you let us pass now, or I will tell everything.”

Glauca stilled a moment before raising his sword. “Almost had me child, but you can’t say anything if your dead.”

It was then Gentiana decided to strike, touching the General and freezing him solid. “Go! The Oracle and the Princess must stay safe. Both are needed for the Prince to complete his calling.”

“Save the Queen and Ravus.” Anastasia commanded her and Gentiana opened her eyes in shock.

“You play with fate, little one.”

“ _I’m_ a change in fate alone. Save them, please. Give them what mine could not have!”

A harsh gust of freezing wind blew over the girl, Gentiana disappearing in the process. Luna began pushing her once more, running as she heads for the woods, away from the Imperials and hopefully to where she believed her mother would have told the King to run to.

Anastasia, on the other hand, is fighting internally summoning her Armiger and sending the Kings’ weapons upon each Imperial she saw until she saw the figure of her brother; surrounded by Imperials held against the ground and unconscious.

 _Screw it._ She thought as her eyes turned red and she sent the ethereal weapons after each soldier killing them.

“Noctis!” she hear her father call and dismissed the weapons in time as Regis appeared and picked her brother up in his arms.

“King Regis!” Luna called out to him and the man turned, relief flowing over his face.

“Lunafreya! Anastasia! This way!”

She had never been so happy to be in the woods in her life that day when they followed him to the other survivors and Luna ran to hug her mother and brother.

“This are looking up.” She muttered under her breath as the Messenger walked up calmly beside her. “Thank you.”

“Things are changing indeed. May they have a proper chance at life now.” The Messenger turned to look at her with closed eyes. “My brothers and sister may not back you as I have. Be careful, little one. The Accursed must not be aware of our interference.”

“So, you don’t want him aware that I’ve killed him before. Simple enough. Besides, I learned through my time that underneath the daemon, the former king is still there and I believe I can reach this one too. But,” she paused as she turned to look at her family and friend. “for now, I’m just going to live my life. I have a few more years until everything else happens after all.”

She smiled in memory. “Besides the only one missing right now is our sunshine, and Prompto should be arriving to Insomnia any day now. Then everyone will be together.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you it might be a while until an update, but I didn't mean it to be this long. I was busy with work and then my ideas for the story all kept coming for later and struggled to get my thoughts clearly into words. I hope you all like it, and i hope to be faster in updating in the future.

Upon arriving back to Lucis, Anastasia wasted no time finding out Prompto’s location, remembering him telling her of how he was treated in his early years and tracked him to a southern foster home in Insomnia and showed it to her father. He was confused as to why she was so obsessed with him but her only answer was ‘It’s important, Dad. Please’ and saw a familiar tuff of blonde hidden behind Cor in the halls of the citadel a few days later.

“Is this him, Princess?”

She nodded. “Indeed, it is.” She smiled sweetly at the blonde. “Hi there, Prompto. I’m Anastasia.”

“H-How do you know my name?” he asked quietly after a beat.

“A friend of mine informed me you were in Insomnia and Father agreed to have you come here so we can talk, and Cor here is working on taking custody of you so you have a more permanent home.”

She watched the blonde’s reaction as he blankly stared at her and she rubbed her arm sheepishly. “I’m sorry. I know this is a lot.”

“Why?” was all he said.

“Huh? Why what?”

“Why are you doing this all for me?” he asked voice cracking and she smiled sweetly at him with warm eyes.

“Because you seem like someone who could use some good friends, and I know my brother needs a good friend. As long as you be yourself, I believe we’ll all get along just fine.” She smiled at him, noticing the blonde’s eyes brightening in the process.

“Thank you, Princess.” He said.

“Just one thing: _Don’t_ call me Princess… and Noctis Prince for that matter. Just call us by our names or Ana and Noct, okay?” she told him, not missing the annoyed look of Cor.

The smile Noct gave when he became closer to Prompto a few days later was worth it.

-FFXV-

“And just what have you been up to, little one?”

“I’ve been setting things right compared to what I had.” Anastasia responded as she wheeled herself to her bed. “Although I could ask the same to you; I just expect I wouldn’t get an answer.”

The Messenger’s lips twitched slightly into an upward position at her remark. “All will become clear in time what I am doing, little one. Patience is something you must acquire for this.”

She paused at her bedside and looked at the Messenger. “Have I mentioned I hate your riddles? I wish you would speak normal.”

_“This is the way the Astrals speak, and you know this, little one.”_

“Really? Going into the Astral-language now? Not very good for hiding my appearance though.” She deadpanned to the Messenger.

A knock at the door startled her and she turned to it, glancing quickly back to see that Gentiana remained and nodded. “Come in!”

She smiled at who entered while Gentiana bowed her head respectfully.

“Messenger.” Regis replied to her presence. “To what do we owe to this surprise visit?”

“Making sure the Princess is adjusting well after Tenebrae, and to thank you for getting the Oracle and her children out of there safely.”

“I just wish we could’ve done more.” The king sighed as e walked over and helped his daughter into bed. “But, I got a report today that Insomnia’s finest scientists found technology today at their desks with no recollection of where it came from, and what was clearly Nifleheim technology. Any clue where it came from?”

The Messenger remained quiet for a beat before saying. “I act for the Astrals and Shiva wants to give back something that was lost.” She finished while looking to Anastasia, who put it together.

“She recovered the equipment needed to make me robotic legs.” She gasped before smiling brightly. “Dad, I can get my legs back!”

A small smile spread across the Messenger’s face before she stated. “The Princess needs to stand by the Chosen when times are rough. His friends are his strength, but she will be his light.”

As soon as she finished, she disappeared and Anastasia was smiling brightly before worry flashed her eyes. “Do they know that that’s what Gentiana gave them the parts for?” she asked, clearly referring to the scientists he had mentioned earlier.

Her father looked her in the eyes saying. “They will, but for now, just go to sleep. I’ll handle the rest from here.”

-FFXV-

“Hey, Ana!”

Said princess turned and smiled. “Prompto! Hello!”

“I was… I was wondering if I could join you?” He gestured to the bench beside her as she sat admiring the garden.

“Of course!” she said with a smile. She waited for him to be seated before asking. “So how are you liking Insomnia so far?”

“I love it! It so much prettier than the facility! And everyone is so nice to me! There are some things I still don’t understand but Cor told me to ask him for help if so.”

“And you can ask me too, Prompto.”

“I can?” he asked, clearly shocked while she replied. “Of course, because that’s what friends do they help each other.”

“Ana! There you are!”

Said girl turned and smiled as she waved as Noctis approached them and blinked. “Oh, hi there again. Prompto, right?”

The blonde nodded hastily in response while Anastasia putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Easy, no need to be so tense.”

“Right.” He whispered before speaking up. “Uh, hi there, Noct.”

Her brother blinked before acknowledging him. “You know my nickname?’

“Uh- If you don’t want me to call you that I won’t!”

“No, no. I didn’t mean like that. You calling me Noct is fine.”

“Really?” Noctis nodded and Prompto smiled.

“Well, this looks like it will be the start of a good friendship.” Anastasia commented and the two nodded.

“Yeah, it does.”

-FFXV-

“Hey, Dad? Where are we going?”

“We’re going to the lab so you can try out your new legs.” Regis replied to his daughter and she began smiling brightly.

“Really?!” The now eleven-year old was practically bouncing in her seat. It has been a year since the accident and six months since Gentiana gathered the parts for the scientists.

“Now, don’t get too excited. This is just a test.” He told her as she pouted slightly.

“I know, Father.”

It wasn’t long after that Anastasia was wheeled into the facility and began fidgeting slightly as the scientists in the building either stopped and stared or bowed at the royals as they passed. Her father was pushing her chair as two scientists opened two doors.

“This way, Your Majesties.”

A lady in a white coat was waiting with a clipboard and smiled sweetly at her after a small bow. “Hello, Your Highness. My name is Clarissa, but you can call me Clary if you want too, and I’ll be here to help you through your visits.” She stated as she pushed a lock of her blonde hair behind her ear.

“I won’t be leaving her with my legs, will I?” she asked the scientists and her smile wavered slightly.

“No, I’m afraid not. There are still some problems we are trying to fix but we have enough of the technology together to see if it will respond to your brain waves.”

“Just do what you need to so I can have my legs back.” She told her and the scientist nodded nervously before turning to her father. “About that… in order for the legs to read the brain waves when needed, we will need to perform a small surgery on the princess to place the transponder near her brain.”

A flash of fear flashed through the King’s eyes before he stated. “If Gentiana trusts you, I’ll trust you.”

After they had heard laying on the bed, it wasn’t long until she had fallen asleep.

-FFXV-

“Hey, Iggy.” Noctis asked his future advisor as he got home from school. “Have you seen Ana recently?”

“I believe she’s where she always is now that she officially has her legs back.” The future advisor response as Ignis pushed his glasses back up on his face.

“It only took them three years, and they kept it from me for two and a half.”

Ignis hummed quietly in response as the two walked down the hallways as the two walked in to the princess surrounded by books. She looks up and smiles.

“Noct! Ignis! I’m just trying to catch up on my schoolwork.” She told the two while Noct responded with.

“I think you mean “get ahead.” Ana, you caught up like it was nothing and now you’re working on what was planned for this week. It’s like you know this stuff already.” Anastasia rolled her eyes at her brother comment.

“And you are so dramatic, but speaking of schoolwork have you done yours?”

Noctis clamped his mouth shut as he practically fled the room while Ignis hid a small smirk.

-FFXV-

“Hey, Ana!” The princess turned and smiled at the cheery blonde who approached her.

“Prompto.” She greeted as she patted slightly at her skirt, hoping her leggings were covering the robotic legs. Most everyone in the Citadel knows of the incident and her legs but she still feels self-conscious from some looks she gets. Her father had stopped sending her to public school after the accident, not bothering her at all as she still got to see Prompto whenever. He was just as she remembered, but even livelier.

“Noct says you’ve been acting weird lately.” The blonde pipes up, worry on his face. “Everything ok?”

She paused in her walking and glanced at him. “Everything’s fine, Prompto.” _‘It’s just that the city is going to fall in a few weeks by Nifleheim, my father will be killed, Luna not far long after as Noct will be gaining the Astrals favors’ and the world will be plunged into the eternal night by Ardyn, but I can’t tell you any of this.’_ “I swear.”

He watched her warily before responding. “If you’re sure.” He turns to look out the window and frowns. “Hey, what’s up with the guard? They seem more on edge than usual; and who’s that red-head guy?”

Anastasia whipped her head to the window before she realized it. _‘Ardyn. He’s about to talk to dad. I need to find Noct.’_ “Hey, Prom. I think it’s best we head back. You see Noct today?”

“Yes, where is the dashing Prince? I have heard that he is not far from the Princess, and I must say you are even more beautiful in person.” A voice spoke up, one she will never forget and she could hear the smug in his voice.

She forced herself to look at him and nod her head politely. “My brother is a bit protective but that comes with all siblings as I’m sure you must understand, Chancellor.”

Amber eyes widened as the man reached for his fedora and took it off as he did a small bow. “You know who I am?”

“Of course, I know of Nifleheim’s higher-ups.” She smiled politely. “As much as I would love to continue this conversation, I’m sure my father is waiting on you and I have somewhere to be.”

Another short bow. “Of course, Princess.”

It took every ounce of her will power not to gag as soon as she got out of the Chancellor’s range.

“Ana, who is that guy?” Prompto asked nervously.

She turned to him. “No one of importance.” _‘Not yet at least.’_

 


End file.
